The use of carriers for transporting infants in a vehicle are widespread and are even mandated by the laws of many states. On arriving at the destination, the infant typically is carried in the carrier from the vehicle to wherever, the attending adult proceeds by foot whether it be a residence, restaurant, or other commercial establishment. Other than when removing the infant from the carrier for placement elsewhere, the carrier frequently functions as a placement carrier for the infant by setting it with the infant on the floor, table, or other suitable surface at the site location within sight of the adult. Such setting arrangements can quickly prove unsatisfactory where the infant in the carrier is for example, set on the floor in a distant pedestrian traffic pattern such as may occur in a restaurant. Likewise, placing the carrier and infant on the lap of the adult or on the table in a restaurant situation can prove equally unsatisfactory for obvious reasons. While most establishments provide highchairs and elevated seats for the older child, a similar accommodation is not generally available for the carrier seated infant.
Despite recognition of the foregoing, a ready solution has not heretofore been known.